clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghosts Just Wanna Dance
Ghosts Just Wanna Dance is a Club Penguin Animated Short. The song is by Cadence and The Penguin Band. It will air on October 7th, 2012 and the preview will be on October 3th, 2012. Also it will be on iTunes on October 9. It is the seventh episode in season one, and the seventh episode overall. Trivia *The song was found on Amazon UK on this page. *This is the third music video in Club Penguin. *The Very Scary Ghost was the most common item shown in the video. *Herbert makes a cameo leaning up against a tree in the video. **Herbert was holding a picture of a crossed-out sun, which may mean Operation: Blackout. *Businesmoose was seen in a picture frame. *The end of the first part, sung by Franky, hints the fact that you must find the Five Spooky-Keys to access the Ghost Lab. *At the end of the video, Cadence breaks the forth wall by flying right at the screen. Gallery GhostsJustWannaDance1.png|Herbert's cameo. GhostsJustWannaDance2.png|Three penguins entering the Haunted Mansion. GhostsJustWannaDance3.png|Creak! GhostsJustWannaDance4.png|Businesmoose's portrait. GhostsJustWannaDance5.png|"What was that?" GhostsJustWannaDance6.png GhostsJustWannaDance7.png GhostsJustWannaDance8.png GhostsJustWannaDance9.png|Franky as a ghost. GhostsJustWannaDance10.png GhostsJustWannaDance11.png GhostsJustWannaDance12.png GhostsJustWannaDance13.png GhostsJustWannaDance14.png GhostsJustWannaDance15.png GhostsJustWannaDance16.png GhostsJustWannaDance17.png GhostsJustWannaDance18.png GhostsJustWannaDance19.png|Cadence as a ghost. GhostsJustWannaDance20.png GhostsJustWannaDance21.png GhostsJustWannaDance22.png GhostsJustWannaDance23.png GhostsJustWannaDance24.png GhostsJustWannaDance25.png|The Penguin Band with Very Scary Ghosts. GhostsJustWannaDance26.png GhostsJustWannaDance27.png GhostsJustWannaDance28.png GhostsJustWannaDance29.png Cadence ghost.png|Cadence seen breaking the fourth wall at the end of the video Song Lyrics Franky: Night falls on a spooky scene, Deck the icy halls in black and green, As the shadows rise here on Penguin Isle, From the darkness there's a distant scream, Whoa, that sounds like it's getting closer! Drums are getting louder, Bass is getting lower, Then the shadows spin, You'll be joinin' in, But first ya gotta find the keys Penguin Band and Cadence: Who knows what is behind that door? Creepin' up on the floor Cadence: We're not here to freak you out, We just came to shake it down, Oh oh oh oh oh - flip up your hands, The Ghosts Just Wanna Dance, Only want to haunt your igloo, Give you chills and party with you, Oh oh oh oh oh - flip up your hands, The Ghosts Just Wanna Dance! Franky: There's music seeping out of every room, Follow noises down, Inside the gloom, Frozen still in fight, Nothing like a sight, Of a penguin dancing on a tune Penguin Band and Cadence: Who knows what is behind that door? Creepin' up on the floor Cadence: We're not here to freak you out, We just came to shake it down, Oh oh oh oh oh - flip up your hands, The Ghosts Just Wanna Dance, Only want to haunt your igloo, Give you chills and party with you, Oh oh oh oh oh - flip up your hands, The Ghosts Just Wanna Dance! All the ghosts are getting crazy, But they're not here to scare you, Just to haunt the dance party, Every puffle is there, Who came to get their creep on, So I'm spinning this song, Use your spooky spooky voices as you're singing along Ghost Chorus: Aaah Aaah, Aaah Aaah, Ahhh AHHH Cadence: We're not here to freak you out, We just came to shake it down, Oh oh oh oh oh - flip up your hands, The Ghosts Just Wanna Dance, Only want to haunt your igloo, Give you chills and party with you, Oh oh oh oh oh - flip up your hands, The Ghosts Just Wanna Dance, The Ghosts Just Wanna Dance, The Ghosts Just Wanna Daaance! Video Sneak Preview Full Version Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Season One